


Purple Floof

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Littlewood (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: A wedding!
Relationships: Terric/Dalton
Kudos: 5





	Purple Floof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glasgow Fanfic Open Mic Night in about 15 minutes, read that night and posted without beta'ing. Enjoy!
> 
> I have not done marriage in the game so I have no idea how it works, soz.

Terric stood at the top of the town square, armour cleaning in the bright sun. He fidgeted nervously waiting for his love to arrive. There was a perfect gentle breeze stopping him from overheating, the flowers and fabric strung above the seats and the altar swaying softly. His sword hung at his side, ceremonial medals adored his chest and even then he somehow felt underdressed. All of the village of Littlewood had turned out to the wedding, not one of them turning down the invitation. Each member of the town felt like his family, a new loving family for a new world and a new Terric.

His breath caught in his chest as the bards started playing. Not long now, his chest felt like it was going to burst, he’s not sure he could even remember how to breathe. And then Dalton started to appear, his form slowly raising above the edge of the paving of the town square as he walked up the stairs, walking arm-in-arm with Willow. She was wearing a beautiful lilac dress which matched the floof on Dalton’s lapel. Dalton was beaming, the world shrunk until it was only his face, his warm eyes, his brilliant smile. A smile meant for Terric alone. In no time at all and an age they had reached the altar, Willow handing over Dalton’s arm so he could stand hand in hand with Terric.

The Hero was performing the ceremony, the smile spread across their face as joyful as the rest of the townsfolk. Soon, after an eon, it was time for Terric and Dalton to make their vows to each other. Terric took a deep breath.

“Dalton. Since the day I first met you I have felt a deep warmth in my heart which cannot be quelled. It has only grown with each day I have spent with you, I have known since that very first moment that you would be the only person I could ever love. I’m not sure what possessed you to take a chance on a man like me but I will forever be grateful that you did. You make my life so much brighter, each day shines like the clearest summer day. I will love you forever, regardless of what that future holds. You make me the happiest man on the continent.”  
Terric could see Dalton was starting to tear up as he started on his own vows.

“I feel like you’ve just completely stolen the show, not fair.” Everyone, including Terric, laughed.  
“I’m not hugely great at this word stuff but you make me want to try. I pretty much had a crush on you from the moment I saw you, all shiny armour and good manners. I can’t believe you were so nice to me from the first day, so many people treat me like an idiot but you made me feel smart. I love you so much, you are warm and funny and sweet and sincere, and you’re really good at killing monsters. I’m forever floating when I realise that you feel the same about me, and you will be my husband. I will never stop being in love with you.”

Now both men had fat tears rolling down their cheeks as they smiled so wide it made their cheeks hurt.

“You may kiss.”

And they did.


End file.
